Be Your Girl
by UnbreakableTrio
Summary: Even though your with me so much now,even though you love me this much now, time isn't on my side. SasuSaku AU oneshot. Give it a chance and review, please. My New Year's Gift to You!
1. Just like old times

**This is what you get for listening to your favorite song over and over again. :) Have a nice read!

* * *

**"Sakura-san! We really need to get going! We want to debut your video in time for your album, and if we want this to happen, we have to start now!" whined her manager. 

Sakura Haruno can be described as: a pink-haired beauty, one of the most promising artists in Japan, and a heavy sleeper. She deserves the rest; after winning the Grammy's for Best International Artist, her life is never at a complete stop, and it's 4 in the morning!

Her fans may think that Sakura gets whatever she wants since she was born, but those who knew her personally can disagree. Some fans also wonder why she mainly sings- and writes- about break ups or love triangles. Did it happen to her? Did she know someone who's gone through it? Very few people in her hometown of Konoha even know the answer- let alone the whole nation of Japan.

Haruno's impending video answers all of that- if she could just WAKE UP!!!

She miraculously did- in a really cranky state that makes people shiver on eye contact.

"It's four in the morning, grandma! You win this game!" the rosette screamed.

_'What on earth is she screaming about? Dane Cook?'_ thought her blonde haired manager.

"Uhh, Sakura-san, you do remember that we're shooting your music video today, and we'll need all the time we can get," she commented, "Besides, we're not playing Monopoly, to get you back to reality."

"I- I wasn't dreaming about Dane Cook, Tsunade- san!" the rosette retorted as she faintly blushed.

"Sure. Just get your butt off that bed; we have to leave now!" answered Tsunade.

"I'm up, I'm up. Can I have some breakfast before we go, first?" Sakura sheepishly asked.

♥♫♣♪♥♫♣♪♥♫♣♪♥♫♣♪♥♫♣♪

"Okay, Haruno-san," started the director, "you'll be creating a video for 'Be Your Girl.' We'll also be having some acting done in it. Here are your two main actors right now." A red-headed woman and a raven haired and eyed man walked up to the bushy bearded director.

"Haruno-san, I'd like you to meat Karin Soma and Sasuke Uchiha," introduced the director. The rosette's eyes bulged slightly, not left unnoticed by the Uchiha. She bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, Soma-chan," Sakura greeted as she bowed low. The red head bowed also.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Haruno- chan. It's not everyday someone gets to work with a Grammy winner," answered Karin, with a smile on her face.

Sakura faced Sasuke. The silence and tension was thick between the two until Sakura bowed slightly.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke-san," she said. Why did she use his first name?

"Same to you, Sakura-san," Sasuke returned the gesture. That scene made the director raise a grey eyebrow and Karin blink twice.

"Now that you've all met each other, let's start setting up for the first scene!" instructed the director, "We have to get this a chronologically right in a day! Sakura, get your outfit set. It's in the dressing room. GO!"

"Okay, boss!" she replied. Boy, did she love that outfit she received. She received a three-quarter sleeve shirt with the "Ai" symbol in red. Sakura also has a pink vest and red striped scarf on her. On the lower half of her body, Sakura wore a denim mini-skirt, and her legs are covered with white and red striped leggings. She didn't go through the strain of wearing three inch heels; with her outfit, she wore white sneakers with pink laces. She's going to thank the designer for her outfit when she meets that lucky person!

♫♣♪♥♫♣♪♥♫♣♪♥♫♣♪♥

(Sakura's POV)

It's twelve at noon already! Waiting for the next scenes to be set was a real bore; I had nothing to do except for sitting on a wooden bench in a park in what they called a "school girl outfit" on a bench, and daydream.

"Sakura," whispered a low, husky voice, "what are you thinking about?" asked Sasuke as he sat down in his school uniform also.

"What could've been, Sasuke; I don't have everything that I want. There's this one piece missing," I answered.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"That one little piece missing is someone to love me again," I replied. _'I still wish it was you again.'_

"The cameras are ready to roll! Places everyone!" shouted the director over the megaphone.

"I hope you're ready for this scene," Sasuke warned. He laced his fingers with mine. I felt my face heat up a little.

"Ready… and… ACTION!!"

The music starts. We both leaned towards each other; I close my eyes slowly, so I can see his onyx gems before we close all distance from each other. His lips were soft against mine- just as I remembered them to be. We pulled away after a couple of seconds, and he walked away, leaving me alone on that wooden bench, singing a few lines. He walks over to Karin and hugs her, making me cry.

"And CUT!! We're done with most of the shooting in a faster time than I thought! Let's eat at our reservation and finish this!" shouted the director. Everyone ran, including Sasuke and I in our outfits; we were ALL waiting for that.

♣♪♥♫♣♪♥♫♣♪♥♫♣♪♥♫

**_There you have it- part one of "Be Your Girl- New Year's Special!" _**

**_I hope you like it, but either way, REVIEW, s'il vous plait._**

**_Happy Holidays! _**

**_love,_**

**_Sakura-Hime_**

****


	2. Nothing else happened, I swear!

**_I'm back with the last part of my New Year's story!_**

**_Please review this time; I only had one story alert from anime-naruto-rox-16! At least I got some hits:)_**

**_I forgot to mention in the first chapter that Sakura and Sasuke are almost 23 years old in this story, and if you haven't figured it out, they were _**

_Italics: stressed words or song lyrics._

_"quoted italics": background singers**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto- just a 2008 calendar that costs thirteen dollars :P**_

Let's just say the lunch was… _fine_.

Until some psycho by the name of Karin Soma dared me to kiss Sasuke like there's no tomorrow. Well, sure I kissed him a lot more passionately (nothing else happened, I swear!) in high school, but we're over after something I don't even remember; I forgot what happened almost four years and eight months ago.

"You've done a stage- kiss this morning, and you probably had to suck up your pride for that," she reasoned.

There

Is

No

Way

I'm

Making out

With

Sasuke Uchiha

In public. Karin pouted.

"Fine, but you owe me a picture of you two together okay?"

"Deal."

♪♥♫♣♪♥♫♣♪♥♫♣♪♥♫♣

"This is MTV Live in Tokyo, Japan, ad we got something special for you tonight on New Year's Eve. When we welcome 2008, we'll be debuting Sakura Haruno's new music video for 'Be Your Girl.'" The audience screamed and waited for the last ten seconds to arrive.

"10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1"

The big screen showing MTV on a building switched to show a rosette woman with emerald eyes with a mike in her hands and her accompanists to her sides. She started to sing:

_Baby, I wanna be your girl_

_Baby, all I need is you_

(Scene switch) Sakura's walking along a path, and she's holding hands with Sasuke. The rosette wore a black shirt with a cherry on the bottom left corner, cargo pants, and brown boots. Sasuke wore a plain navy blue shirt, black pants with a silver chain dangling fro it, and black sneakers. Sakura looked over to Sasuke and sang:

_A__nna ni mou soba ni ite mo_

_Konna__ ni mou ai sarete mo_

(scene switch) Sasuke was sitting on the roots of a tree with Karin leaning on his shoulder. On the other side is Sakura standing and leaning on the tree. Tears started to fill her eyes as she sang:

_Jikan wa mikata shite kurezu ni_

_Anata__ no kanojo ni narenai atashi_

(SS) Sakura was in her original outfit (A/N: look at the previous chapter, the first outfit I described) singing:

_Sore demo ii tte nando mo omotta_

_Anata wo dareka to SHEA shite iru keredo_

_Sore ja iya datte nando mo naiteru "(I wanna) be your girl..."_

_Uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dake tte itte_

(SS) Sakura and Sasuke were in their school uniforms sitting on a wooden bench. They kissed when this verse was playing:

_KISU no masui kirete itaku naru_

_A__nata wa mou kaecchau no?_

Sasuke left and Sakura watched him hug Karin. Sakura closed her eyes and sang:

_K__oko de namida wa hikyou datte_

_Ha wo kuishibatte gaman shite iru yo_

(SS) The rosette was in her room with a journal. She sang the chorus written in the journal.

_Sore demo ii tte nando mo omotta_

_Anata wo dareka to SHEA shite iru keredo_

_Sore ja iya datte nando mo naiteru "(I wanna) be your girl..."_

_Uso demo kiyasume demo_

(SS) It was back with Sasuke and Sakura walking. She seemed like she was screaming the following in Sasuke's ear:

_Ne, onegai_

_Atashi no naka wa anata dake_

_Ai shite iru no wa atashi dake tte itte_

(SS) The guitarists showed off while the rosette walked around the two. One of them even gave Sakura his guitar for her to play. The rosette walked back up to the mike and sang the following:

_Hoshii mono wa hitotsu dake tada _

_Anata no zenbu ga hoshii na_

(SS) Sakura was back at the tree, Sasuke on the other side, and sang the following:

_K__ono michi no saki ni matte iru sekai_

_N__igezu ni tsudzuki wo kono me de mite mitai_

_Tatoe kore ijou kidzutsuku to shite mo "I'm gonna be your girl!"_

_Z__ettai tomerarenai kono kimochi dakara ne_

(SS) Sakura was in her bedroom, looking at the pictures of Sasuke and her.

_Sore demo ii tte nando mo omotta_

_Anata wo dareka to SHEA shite iru keredo_

_Sore ja iya datte nando mo naiteru "(I wanna) be your girl..."_

_Uso demo kiyasume demo _

(SS) Sakura was with her guitarists in her park and sang, with tears falling from her eyes:

_Atashi dake tte itte_

(SS) Sakura was facing Sasuke on the tree.

_Baby, baby_

_I wanna be your girl_

They hugged

"_baby, I wanna be your girl" baby, baby_

"_baby, all I need is you" all I need is you_

(SS) Sakura had tears spilling in her eyes with her guitarists in tow while the music faded out.

♦☼☻◦♦☼☻◦♦☼☻◦♦☼☻◦

It was a good idea to debut Sakura's video on New Year's. It received massive playback on the radio; also, the video has been watched on TV, Youtube, Veoh, etc more than Mika Nakashima's "Glamorous Days" or the Japanese Naruto episodes!

"Be Your Girl" landed #1 in the Oricon charts (the Japanese Billboard Top 100) for 3 months straight and stayed in the Oricon for a long time.

If you were one of the first to buy her single, you would have probably received a sticker and some pictures taken during the shooting, including the picture Karin took of Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the wooden bench with Sakura leaning on her ex's shoulder like they were actually an item.

Not that the singer, her co-actor, and the fan- girls and boys minded.

_Right._

That picture, though, couldn't be missed in eastern Asia, and in the conventions in English speaking countries.

The objects of the picture couldn't ignore it, either. They saw each other more. They even caught up with some of their high school buddies in a five year reunion.

Naruto was the same ramen loving idiot who was in their gym class.

Kakashi- Sensei still reads Jiraiya's "novels." He even wears the same mask; no one saw what was under his mask.

Tenten now left her hair down, but for this occasion, she put it up in her Dao- style buns. She can still shoot a bulls- eye a hundred yards away.

Neji still kept his hair long, and is dating Tenten. He's co- leading the family company with his cousin, Hinata.

Hinata is the shy, blushing young woman who got the courage to ask Naruto out on a date.

Ino is still the shopaholic with the mouth to gossip. Shikamaru still had the brains, and is dating Ino, the woman he calls, "Troublesome."

The only two people that changed so much are Sakura and Sasuke.

☼☻◦♦☼☻◦♦☼☻◦♦☼☻◦♦

"Ne, Sakura," an onyx eyed man started. They were at the wooden bench the picture and the onscreen was taken.

"Yes, Sasuke?" the rosette asked.

"Remember the last time we talked?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she answered.

"Is there still time for you to be my girl?"

Sakura gasped; her face was almost the same shade as her hair. She recovered and smiled.

"I was waiting for that for five years," she whispered into his ear. Then, she hugged him, which he returned gratefully. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I love you, I've always loved you, I'll love you forever," Sakura declared.

"I couldn't stop loving you since we met. Not even our break- up kept me from doubting you'll be back," Sasuke replied.

The two separated, and the night sky of his eyes met the green spring of hers. They started to lean towards each other, and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

**(Sakura's POV)**

Now do you understand the songs I wrote? They were all for him to listen and come back to me.

Nothing X-rated happened after that kiss! I swear! I'm back to being his girl. The only one he trusted, loved, and talked with more than four words.

There's no way I'll let someone else have him.

By the way, how does Uchiha Sakura sound?

* * *

**_Score! I finished this on New Year's Eve! XD_**

**_Sorry for Sasuke's OOC-ness. This _is_ modern Tokyo._**

**_Sakura Haruno: I never sing Chieko Kawabe's "Be Your Girl." Hime- chan and I don't own the song._**

**_Sax- HIme: Thank you Haruno- chan! That song is also the ending for Elfen Lied. _**

**_Anyways, please review! I love to hear the comments!_**

**_Happy New Year, everyone!_**

**_hrt, Sakura- Hime_**


End file.
